Skate boarding began as a child's recreational activity, and has now graduated to a full-fledged competitive sport with related acrobatic exhibitions and artistic performances not unlike ice skating.
At the core of skate boarding is the skaters ability to change his position on the skate board, vary his footwork, and his contacts with various parts of the board. When performing acrobatics, the lack of fixed attachment between the skate board platform and the user's footwear substantially restricts the scope of those acrobatics. For instance, the user may be forced to grab both ends of the platform with his hands when airborne to maintain foot contact. On the other hand, attaching the skater's footwear to the board would seriously limit the range of skateboarding activities.
The invention results from a search for an acceptable compromise between the conventional skate board and the method adopted in the sport of snow boarding where the user's boots are fixedly and permanently attached to the top of the snow board.